Tainted Information
by Greenstuff
Summary: WIP What could be more perfect than a postVoldemort world? eventual DG
1. Prologue

Tainted Information Prologue  
  
A ferocious growl sounded in the thick dark of the alley. A large figure could be seen outlined in light, features hidden by darkness. The growl sounded again, before the creature retreated into the blackness.  
  
This had been the fourth such sighting this week, of a creature in the dark. Donald McKinnon pulled a chair up to the front window, and tried to brush off the feeling of foreboding that rippled through his body. He was determined to keep an eye on the block tonight, to try to see what was causing the strange events that had taken place in the last month or so.  
  
A tall man emerged from the shadowy alley, a malicious smile on his otherwise handsome face. He was wearing clothing of an odd nature. A long black cloak covered a suit that closely resembled the ones worn by low ranking officers in the First World War; only real difference was that this suit was made of a fine black and green silk.  
  
The man strode confidently down the nearly deserted streets. His blonde hair was illuminated by the glowing streetlamps. At the corner, Hastings and Priestly, he met up with another man, a slightly taller, much younger version of himself. The two stood engaged in a deep discussion for sometime before parting ways. The older of the two men wandered aimlessly up and down the city block until precisely six o'clock, when he entered one of the darkened shops.  
  
Don shook his head slightly; these men certainly weren't from any part of Britain he'd ever seen. What was going on in this town? Whatever it was, he was too tired at that moment to care. He walked over to the couch, lay down; his head pillowed on his arm, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The sun rose warm and rosy that morning, its brilliant light seemed to bring the entire town to life. The shops along Priestly Street opened their doors to let customers in. Don slept on through the early morning and into the mid afternoon.  
  
Don was an ordinary sort of Muggle, he worked hard at his job as assistant to the Prime minister, and brought home a fairly substantial pay- check. He was not the curious sort and had no knowledge of the existence of wizards.  
  
The ringing of a pager startled him into a sitting position. He grabbed the silver devise and looked at the number, it was the Prime minister. He shook his head trying to wake himself as he walked towards the door. He was going in to work on a Sunday, this had better be good.  
  
Driving to the air pad where a helicopter would pick him up at exactly 3:15, Don tried to puzzle out what he had seen last night. The large black shape had to have been a dog, for that was the only large beast that lived in the city, but what of the man that had emerged from that same alley, completely unscathed. Surely the dog would have attacked, and why had he waited until exactly two hours before opening time to enter that store. It was all very strange and confusing.  
  
At the helicopter pad he could see a person with long blonde hair standing just behind his personal assistant, John. In this business assistant was just a fancy name for being a body guard. Ron tried to get a better look at the blonde man, for indeed it was a man, he could tell that now, when he saw the man's face he gasped and made a quick decision.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
At Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the first classes were drawing to a close. Draco Malfoy sighed impatiently, waiting for Professor Flitwick to finish up a lecture. Charms was one class he had no interest in. Now if he could have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions all day he would be thrilled. He didn't think it very fair that the sixth years had required courses, but that didn't change the fact that they did. He swept his eyes around the room, his glance flitting over all the faces until they came to rest on one.  
  
Harry Potter. Draco's silver eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at his nemesis. Stupid Potter, with his mud-blood girlfriend and his Weasley sidekick, he couldn't understand what everyone saw in him. So what if the prat had defeated Voldemort, twice, people made far too big of a fuss. At the front of the class Professor Flitwick finished up his lecture by assigning a 1000 word paper, Draco joined in with the rest of the class in grumbling under his breath about what a waste of time that was. Still he figured, grumbling wasn't going to set the due date back any farther, he pulled out a piece of parchment and got to work.  
  
Only half done his paper when he class was dismissed he walked directly to the common room, he wanted to finish it so that he could have a full hour for Quidditch practice today. He hadn't enjoyed the game when he started in his second year at Hogwarts; he had only played to please his arrogant father. Part-way through 3rd year Draco stopped worrying about what Father wanted and really began to enjoy the game.  
  
This year, with Marcus Flint finally graduated; he was captain for the Slytherin team. Unfortunately he was not the only sixth year captain, The-Boy-Who-Lived, also had received the honor. Draco stared moodily into the fire, how he hated Potter, the bastard always got what he wanted, and looked like a saint doing it. He rose angrily and walked down to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
In the Gryffindor common room Harry Potter sat on a large red chair staring pensively into the fireplace. In his hands he held a rather strange note from his godfather Sirius Black. The letter read:  
  
Harry,  
I can't explain at this time what it is I'm about to ask you to  
do for me. I promise I will try to answer any questions you have  
next time I write. What I need you to do is promise me you won't go  
anywhere alone. Other than that I want you to keep me posted on  
everything that happens at school, and I mean every single thing. I  
will try to explain more about this in my next letter. Send your  
reply with Tessa, she'll know where to find me.  
- Snuffles  
  
Harry was deep in thought, why would Sirius need to go back into hiding? He had been officially cleared of his crimes earlier that year when Peter Pettigrew was seen by several Ministry officials. Something must be terribly wrong. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron and Hermione entering. They were arguing loudly about some spell that they had discussed in Charms that day.  
  
"It's not used like that!" Hermione said, exasperated. "You can't make an entire room go dark; it simply cancels out lumus. Even if there was a spell that put out all lights in a room do you really think they would teach us? kid's would be putting out the lights in every class at least once."  
  
Ron laughed. "Aw man Hermione, you guessed my plan." He dodged to the side before she could slap him.  
  
Harry watched the exchange and smiled. "Is Ron still on about that charm we talked in Class this morning is he? Honestly, he's nearly as bad as Fred and George were."  
  
Hermione perched primly on the chair across from Harry's and Ron sprawled on the couch, his lanky frame took up the whole thing, he was still growing almost as fast as he had in his third year. Both Ron and Hermione noticed the letter still clutched in Harry's hands at the same time.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked. "Is it a letter from Sirius?"  
  
Harry looked down at the letter and then back up at his two best friends, "Yeah, it is from Sirius, he's back in hiding, I think something is seriously wrong." He passed the paper to Hermione to read.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed softly, "he even signed it Snuffles. Have you written him yet? What can we do?" She put a hand up to her mouth, "sorry, I'm just worried, what if You-Know-Who is Back?"  
  
"Voldemort?" Harry asked his face serious. "If he's back then I'll just have to stay at school. He won't come near Dumbledore. I mean he tried that, it didn't work too well." Harry tried to smile. The last time he had seen Voldemort was in Hogwart's grand hall. Where Harry had saved the life of Professor Snape as well as finally getting the vengeance he had desired since first year.  
  
The three of them continued to discuss the note and its possible meanings through the rest of the morning and into Lunch. They finally decided that nothing could be done until they heard more from Sirius, except that Harry was not to leave the school, or be by himself until they knew more. Hermione ignored the protests of the boy's that Voldemort couldn't come back this time, saying that's what everyone had thought the first time.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Lucius glared menacingly at the large man in front of him. "Where is he?" he growled.  
  
"Um . . . I'm not sure . . . he should be here. He's never late . . . something must of come up." The man glanced around nervously, there was no one insight.  
  
"Well when he DOES finally come, call me." Lucius turned on his heel and stormed off across the tarmac. He took about 10 steps before pulling out his wand and turning quickly he pointed it at the tall man beside the Helicopter. "Avada Kedavra!" A ray of green light shot from the end of his wand and the tall man crumpled to the pavement.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sirius Black sat silently in the dim Ally-way. People walked past, but no one he recognized. He had been in this ally for days and until today not a day had gone by without him seeing either Lucius Malfoy or his son Draco. The Ministry had given Draco an apparition license in his 5th year at Hogwarts when Lucius had been ill, so that he could go home for visits whenever he wanted. "Biggest mistake they ever made" Sirius murmured under his breath. Now he had two Malfoys to deal with. But it was night and he hadn't seen any sign of either.  
  
Movement at the store beside the ally caught his attention. It was Draco. Sirius watched the young man glance around quickly before stepping out into the street. To Sirius's great surprise Draco walked right by him and whispered "Sirius, meet me at the far end of this ally in 15 minutes, I'll be alone."  
  
Sirius felt his hackles rise, what could Malfoy want? He knew that he would meet the boy. He was too curious to stay away. He moved into the shadows of the ally and waited, this had to be a trick, but he couldn't keep himself away. 10 minutes passed and Sirius's nervousness increased. Where was Malfoy?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Draco looked up and down the street, no one in sight, "good" he muttered as he crossed the street and walked down the darkened ally. He pulled out his wand, "Lumus". The ally around him lit up and he looked about for Sirius, he was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Nox" he heard the whisper from behind him as the ally-way once again plunged into darkness. "What do you want Malfoy?" Sirius's voice was suspicious, but he stepped away form the wall and Draco could see his silhouette etched dark and black against the bright of the street behind him.  
  
"I want to talk," Draco said vaguely, "abut my father, and his ridiculous plans. Can we have some light?" he reached for his wand.  
  
"Only if you pass me your wand," Sirius said, "I have no reason to trust you." He reached out for the wand and Draco passed it to him. "Lumus" Sirius whispered and the ally was lit again.  
  
Draco looked at the man in front of him, he had never seen him before, had only heard about him from Wormtail, and seen the wanted posters. "I don't want to be my father." He began, his voice was thick with emotion and he scolded himself for being so out of control. "I don't want to help him and Voldemort any longer. It's just not right, what they're planning now. I want to help you. I can tell you what my dad and Voldemort are up to and then you will be able to stop them more easily." Draco looked uncertain. "I know it's not much, but . . ."  
  
"It's enough." Sirius said, "But how will I know if I can trust you?" Sirius surveyed the young man's pale face, "never mind, you wouldn't have risked being seen talking to me without your wand if you weren't sincere." He smiled slightly, "but just in case," Sirius pointed his wand at Draco's chest "come with me" he shifted his head towards a door Draco had not noticed before. "Through here."  
  
The room they entered was lit with candles and Draco could see that it was huge. Sirius must have altered it magically. He motioned for Draco to sit at the well worn table in the center of the room. "Wait here." With a swish of cloaks Sirius disappeared from the room.  
  
Draco sat at the table looking around the room, there was hardly anything in it. He wanted to get up and explore, but knew that he had to wait for Sirius to return. He didn't have to wait long, Sirius returned quickly carrying a mug of pumpkin juice. He set the mug down on the table in front of Draco. "Drink this," he commanded taking out his wand and summoning a second chair.  
  
Draco eyed the mug suspiciously but did as he was told. The drink tasted unusually bitter. He was certain it was a truth potion, so he was not worried. "Alright Sirius, what is it you want me to tell you again?" he asked leaning back in the chair. "Oh yes, you are waiting for me to confess to you that my father is setting you up right? Well he's not. I HATE my father," Draco's tone was emphatic and he would have continued his ramble, but Sirius cut him off.  
  
"Why did you seek me out tonight Draco?" Sirius asked, his face was kind but his wand was pointed at Draco's chest again.  
  
"I want to help you fight my father." Draco said, "He's gone too far this time, he . . ." Draco trailed off and put his head down in his arms.  
  
"Alright," Sirius sighed. "I believe you, now you need to go back to the school and stay there unless you father sends for you. I will send you an owl in a few days."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ron looked over at Harry's sleeping form and decided to leave him there, after all it was Sunday, there were no classes, so why shouldn't Harry sleep in. He dressed quickly and wandered into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Hermione sat alone in the common room, "Good morning, where's Harry?" she greeted him with a smile.  
  
"We didn't get much sleep last night, he's still asleep, I thought I'd leave him like that." Ron took a seat beside his friend. "He's pretty worked up about that note that Sirius sent him." Ron shrugged helplessly. "Want to go get breakfast?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Sure, but it think we should wake Harry first, he'll be upset if we don't." She got up as if she was planning on waking him herself.  
  
"Um... Hermione?" Ron said rising beside her, "you wait here, I'll be back in a second." He wandered back up the stairs to the boy's dorms. Picking up his pillow he chucked it at Harry's head, "Hey sleepy head, you coming?"  
  
Harry groaned "ugh ... what time is it? I feel like I just fell asleep." He rolled over to face Ron. His eyes squinted in the early morning sunlight, "Just give me two minutes, I'll get up, I promise. Just two more minutes that's all I need." He rolled over again, and mumbled into his pillow. "I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
"Alright, see you downstairs lazy ass!" Ron called.  
  
Harry never did make it down to breakfast, or lunch, he finally woke feeling like himself again, at 3 in the afternoon. He rolled out of bed, only to come face-to-face with Ron and Hermione who were sitting on Ron's bed playing Wizard's Chess.  
  
"Good afternoon, or I guess, it's nearly good evening" Hermione said with a teasing grin. "Ron never told me you talked in your sleep." She winked, letting him know that she was kidding.  
  
He sighed in relief, he had talked in his sleep before, but those weren't things that he wanted people hearing. "Can you meet us downstairs in like 5 minutes Hermione?" he asked.  
  
Ron rose to leave also but Harry put a hand on his friends sweater, "You and I need to have a talk Ron," Harry said, getting up and pulling on some clothes. "You broke dorm rules, not like that is a new thing for us. But you let HERMIONE into our room, while I was sleeping." Harry's voice was angry.  
  
"Sorry," Ron said meekly. "I didn't know it would upset you so much." Ron turned to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry too," Harry said to Ron's back. He never had been able to stand fighting with his best friend. "I kind of freaked when she said I talked in my sleep, you know why right?"  
  
Ron sat down on the edge of Neville's bed laughing. "Yes I do!" He said "definitely wouldn't want Hermione knowing you plot her stupid cat's death every second night." He laughed again.  
  
Harry smiled, those were definitely not the dreams he was talking about, but he was glad that Ron apparently knew nothing of his usual dreams.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Don drove through the crowded streets of London, he didn't know why he had chosen to drive past the helicopter pad, but he had, and now he was going to be very late for work. He fumbled with his cell phone, his hands were shaking. HE dialed the prime minister's private line. "Yeah, Emily? This is Don. I'm driving to the office today." He paused, "Yes Jim was going to fly me in, there was a strange character there, I've seen him hanging around my neighborhood lately, and I panicked." He paused to listen again, "Yes, I know Emily, but with those threats? Just tell The P.M that I'll be a little late. What do you mean it's Sunday? Of COURSE it's Sunday, just tell Jake I'll be there soon."  
  
He hung up the phone, after assuring Emily that he hadn't completely lost his marbles. Traffic thinned in front of him as he drove further into the countryside towards Jacob Hinson's private estate. It was the Prime minister's wife he had been talking to on the phone, she acted as a sort of secretary to her husband when they were in the country.  
  
The 4 story mansion loomed into view on the edge of Berkley Forest. Don could feel the tension leaving his shoulders simply from the sight of it. He loved this house, having lived there for several months recently when death threats had been made against the P.M and all who served him. Those threats had not come for a few weeks now, but all the staff had been told to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. This warning was the reason he had been keeping such a close eye on the events in his neighborhood. Recently there had been a lot of folk in strange clothing wandering at all hours of the day and night, and many of the stores had stopped opening in the mornings. This was all very strange because in the 15 years Don had lived in that house he had never seen one shop go out of business, let alone close for no particular reason whatsoever.  
  
He flashed a security pass to Charlie, the heavily armored guard at the gate, and drove through. He parked his car in front of the spectacular building, jogged up the marble steps, and flung open the ornate oak door. "Sorry I'm so late, where's Jake?" his voice was slightly breathless as he slowed to a walk.  
  
"Hello Donald." A deep cultured voice spoke from the corner. "What on earth is the rush about? It's Sunday, you never work today. I'm not even sure why you bothered to come in." The Prime minister beckoned for don to follow him, "but since you did, sit while I get you a brandy. We'll have a little chat."  
  
Don entered the room and sat, completely puzzled, "I'm sorry to contradict sir but," Don paused, "didn't you page me?"  
  
"What? Page you on a Sunday? Come on, honestly Don I am many things but a slave driver is not one of them." He smiled good naturedly and handed Don his drink.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Draco sat silently in the empty common room. The clock on the wall chimed 1 am he shifted so he could see the fireplace and waited. It hadn't been long when he heard a slight popping noise from the fireplace and Sirius's head appeared in the flames.  
  
"You're alone?" Sirius asked his deep voice resonated in the empty room.  
  
Draco moved so that he was sitting on the hearth. "Yes I'm alone. What do you need to know?" His voice was calm and a little cold.  
  
"What can you tell me about your father's latest scheme?" his voice was intense and Draco leaned in close to the fire. "We know he's not interested in Harry this time. But there's something at Hogwarts he's after isn't there?"  
  
"I don't know what they're after here, except that my dad is threatening me by claiming he can and will kill all the students and teachers in one fell swoop." Sirius's eyes widened in shock and Draco hurried on his explanation "I don't think he can, he just needs me to cooperate, he's planning to get the Muggles in an upheaval, but he won't tell me why." He let out a frustrated sigh. "But I have a meeting with him tomorrow after sun down. He's going to introduce me to the overseas contact or something like that, apparently Voldemort had a connection or two in the American Wizarding community, and they aren't too happy that their master died at the hands of a Hogwarts student."  
  
Sirius was shocked. "So this plot is going to involve the world then?" the head in the fire shook in amazement. "This is insane. We need to meet, and I need you to talk to Harry for me, I'll owl him tonight to tell him to listen to you, but I want to meet with the two of you. I'll set it up with Dumbledore, I'll see you soon. Owl me if anything changes."  
  
With another pop Sirius's head disappeared from view Draco rose gracefully from the floor and walked to his room. His mind raced over the conversation he had just had. He didn't know what he had thought Sirius would be able to do, but he had to admit that he was severely disappointed.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading!!! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: this fic was started pre-OoTP so there will be discrepancies! ( 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: this fic was started pre-OoTP so there will be discrepancies! (  
  
Tainted Information Chapter 1  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione turned to see who had called for her. Ginny Weasley came dashing head long around the corner, a strand of crimson hair had escaped her braid and hung bright against her pale skin. "Wait up," she called, her voice breathless.  
  
Ginny caught up and stood stooped over gasping for breath. Hermione wondered how long her friend had been chasing her. "Is everything alright?" she asked. The youngest Weasley was quite popular among the other Fifth years and rarely sought her out unless something was terribly wrong.  
  
"No, not really," Ginny smiled; a brilliant flash of white teeth, "I just wanted to talk. As great as my other friends are, they're not even half-way serious about anything."  
  
Hermione smiled, this was quite true, the Gryffindor fifth years were infamous for their love of the local gossip, and their low grades. She was glad to have the old Ginny back, the events of four years ago had taken their toll on all involved, and it had taken nearly 3 years for Ginny to recover from her encounter with Tom Riddle. "Well I've already had breakfast and there's still an hour before Arithmacy, so where do you want to go?"  
  
The girls wandered the grounds for a while, exchanging the latest gossip, before settling beside a tree. Ginny turned so she was facing Hermione, her blue eyes were dark with intensity. "I lied when I said nothing was wrong," she confessed. "I just didn't want you to worry about me, or to tell Ron and Harry. I mean, Ron will just freak out, and Harry has enough to deal with already."  
  
Hermione leaned closer and smiled encouragingly "Don't worry Gin, I won't tell them if you don't want me to."  
  
Ginny smiled faintly, "Thanks." She looked down at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap. "I still have nightmares," her voice was almost inaudible, "About Tom. They're always different, but whenever I close my eyes all I can see are his eyes." She shivered. "I can't look at gray eyes anymore without feeling a shock of fear. I know it's ridiculous to still be dreaming of him, but I thought maybe there was a way to stop the dreams. I thought you might be able to help me. "The look in Ginny's eyes when she raised her head was hopeful.  
  
Hermione's heart ached, she had not had any idea that Ginny was still having these dreams. After Voldemort had been defeated she had thought that everything was alright, now she realized she had been blind. "How long has this been happening Gin?"  
  
"I've had them since first year, but they're different now. I was in them before, he talked to me, but now," she paused and looked thoughtful, "now I see him doing things, but he can't see me, or at least I don't think he can."  
  
Hermione sighed; she was frustrated because she had no idea what she could do to help her friend. She pulled Ginny into a tight hug, "We'll figure this out, I promise." She whispered fiercely.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
I cannot BELIVE I agreed to this. Draco thought angrily surveying his reflection. He hadn't slept well that night and as a result his hair stood on end and he had deep green circles under his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and scowled. Hardly able to believe that he'd lost sleep thinking about Potter, Sirius had to be mad expecting him to confide in that prat.  
  
Flinging open one of his three wardrobes he pulled out the first thing his hands touched. He dressed quickly. The black silk shirt he had chosen slid easily over his head and clung to his finely muscled torso like a second skin. The black material complemented his soft silvery hair and made his eyes look like clear gray ice. He smiled coldly at his reflection, and exited the room with a swish of his silk robes.  
  
The Slytherin common room was empty except for Draco's mindless followers, Crabbe and Goyle. No surprise there Draco thought coldly observing them from the bottom stair. "Hurry up," He commanded "I want coffee." He exited the room swiftly, leaving Crabbe and Goyle standing with their mouths open. Draco allowed himself to smirk when he heard them hurrying to catch up.  
  
He had always moved through his classmates with an imperious air, as if he were Hogwarts' reigning monarch. Even deprived of both sleep and caffeine as he was he commanded attention with every move. Heads turned in the great hall as he walked to his usual place at the Slytherin table. He took a cup of coffee offered to him by an admiring first year housemate and sat, his focus on the mug of coffee cupped in his hands.  
  
When he finished his first drink he raised his eyes to scan the hall. Potter sat surrounded by the usual crown of Gryffindors, Draco's lip curled at the sight of them. He detested the entire house, yes Draco decided Sirius is completely mad. I'll just owl him and say I can't talk to Potter. Satisfied with this decision, he stood and walked out of the room by way of the Gryffindor table, glaring menacingly.  
  
That evening after all his classes were done Draco made his way to the owlry to send his note to Sirius. His beautiful eagle owl sat apart from the school owls eyeing them disdainfully. Draco had to smile, the bird was so like the Malfoy family, beautiful and aloof with a perfect pedigree. He scribbled a note quickly, explaining to Sirius that he just couldn't talk to Harry, and that other arrangements would have to be arranged. He tied it to the owl's leg with a piece of black satin ribbon, and released her into the air.  
  
He stood and watched her fly off into the evening sky. Other than the sickening smell of this room Draco quite enjoyed it, it was so serene. There was a rustling sound behind him and he turned to see what had disturbed the owls.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ginny was quite surprised to see Malfoy standing at a window in the owlry, gazing out at the night sky. The early evening light illuminated his profile as he turned, and Ginny found herself gaping at him. "H. . hullo," she couldn't believe she'd just stuttered, Malfoy may look better in this light, but he wasn't that attractive.  
  
Draco smirked, "Hello yourself." He raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, "did you have a reason for being here? Or were you just looking for an empty room you could sit in while mooning about that idiot Potter?"  
  
Ginny felt her face flush a brilliant shade of pink that clashed tremendously with her hair, "Yes, it had business here," she stated sharply, walking over to an adorable tawny owl and tying a piece of neatly rolled parchment to its leg. The owl hooted softly and then flew past Draco and into the twilight.  
  
The pair stood staring menacingly at one another for a moment more before Ginny turned and hurried out. Now why did I just do that? She thought angrily I had every right to be there, there was no reason to run like a stupid little girl. She sighed. I hate Malfoy that smug bastard, who does he think he is? She continued on that train of thought all the way back to the common room.  
  
Entering the room, she noticed that it was practically empty. This was strange since it was early still, but at the same time the stillness was a relief. Ginny sat in a large red armchair beside the stone fireplace, and pulled a roll of parchment out of her pocket. She had been planning to sit in the owlry and write to her favorite brother, but Malfoy's presence was too disconcerting.  
  
She pulled out a quill and, after thinking for a moment, began to write. She had been writing Charlie every couple of weeks while at school since second year, he liked to be kept informed of happenings at Hogwarts. There wasn't really much to say, so writing the letter didn't take very long. When she finished she decided to send it in the morning. She wasn't in the mood for another dose of Malfoy charm and besides, she had homework to do.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Don climbed into his car that evening feeling deeply troubled about the events of the last 7 days. He had stayed at the Prime Minister's country home all week since Jake had refused to let him leave. Since that Sunday phone call, events had been occurring that were strange to say least. The Prime Minister's entire staff was on highest alert.  
  
John had arrived at the Mansion Monday morning apologizing for not arriving sooner. When questioned about the blonde man with him Sunday afternoon, he said it had been an old school mate, but Don didn't believe him.  
  
John had been acting very strangely since his arrival, it was as if his memory was gone and he was starting again at day one of his life. Don remembered an incident that had occurred at breakfast one morning, John had stood in the doorway of the kitchen and stared open mouthed at the appliances in front of him, as if he had never seen anything so amazing, in his entire existence.  
  
Don shook his head, he had sent John home, indefinitely and was, for now, using a different assistant, but the change in John, and the image of the blonde man still haunted him.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy leaned back in his chair and glared across the polished wood table, "what do you mean it's not going to work?"  
  
The thin man across from him cowered. "They knew something was different. They knew and they sent me home, until I feel like myself again." The man made a helpless gesture, we need a Muggle born, or some one who can blend in."  
  
Malfoy had a short temper at the best of times, and he was definitely not at his best. He rose slowly, his face was completely blank, and his voice a deadly calm. "We will not stoop to that level; using a Muggle. If you cannot do this, then I will have to try other methods. We are done, get out of my sight." He stood at his full height, glaring darkly as this failure to the cause, scampered out of the room. "Wormtail!" he yelled. "Get in here, you worthless imbecile."  
  
Peter Pettigrew hurried into the room, his rat like face contorted in fear. "Yes sir?"  
  
"I want mayhem! I want the Muggles in an uproar!" Lucius' voice was loud and excited. "I need the Prime Minister dead, the President too if at all possible. I want them to destroy each other. It's what Voldemort wanted, and you're the only one who can do this." His cheeks flushed red with anger. "You'll do this." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Wormtail squirmed, "Yes sir, I will have it done, but it will take time. You will have to be patient." He took a deep breath "also, you must realize that simply killing the leaders will not be enough to cause upheaval. But there's always the Cito Belligero charm, but it is difficult, I don't even know where to find it."  
  
"Ah, but I do, so you needn't concern yourself," Lucius said, a cruel smile on his face. He waved a hand dismissively and Wormtail scurried out.  
  
Lucius sauntered over to a tall book case and scanned the titles. He selected an ancient leather bound volume and carried it back to his desk. The cover was tattered and the pages yellow with age, turning the pages slowly he scanned the pages carefully, looking for the Cito Belligero curse. He found it, about half way through the book.  
  
The potion was indeed very complicated, but he was a talented with potions and the incantation was fairly simple. Now the ingredients, he scanned the list. Most of the things in the list would be simple to get, but there were a few that would be a challenge. He would need some help, he reached for a piece of parchment and wrote to his son.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sirius held the rolled parchment in his hands and smiled faintly. He wasn't exactly surprised that Draco had backed on talking to Harry. Instead he chose to be proud of the fact that Draco had informed him of this choice. He pulled a chair up to his desk of well worn oak, and wrote a quick note to Draco.  
  
Draco,  
We need to talk. Meet me at the Shrieking  
  
Shack in Hogsmeade, Sunday at noon.  
~Sirius  
  
Having finished that note he stretched his arms above his head, sighing deeply. He needed to get more sleep; this spy work was wearing at his nerves. I should take a vacation. He thought, smiling at the prospect, maybe this summer, me, Remus and Harry can go off somewhere. With a shake of his head Sirius returned to earth. For now dreaming of a vacation was the closest he would come. He needed Harry to talk to Draco, as much as he hated putting students in the action, it was necessary. He grabbed another piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note to his godson.  
Harry,  
All is going well here, don't want you to worry.  
  
I'd like to see you, I have someone for you to meet.  
  
Meet me at the shrieking shack Sunday at noon.  
  
~Sirius  
  
Sirius looked over the note he had just written with a critical eye. Doubtless Ron and Hermione would read it, and they were certain to feel disappointed about being left out of this meeting. If it weren't for Draco and Ron's mutual loathing he would like to have them along, but he needed Harry and Draco to form an alliance, and he could only imagine what the young Weasley boy's opinion of that would be.  
  
Draco's owl sat in the corner of the room watching the strange man with guarded eyes. His master had never sent him on such a mission, and he never waited for a reply. After all Malfoy birds, like their masters, waited on no one.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Flying had always been Harry's favorite part of Quidditch. The thrill of soaring through the air, wind whipping at his hair, was so exhilarating that it pushed all troubles from his mind. Being Captain of the Gryffindor team he spent most practices flying above his teammates looking for ways to improve their game. Some days they released the snitch, but today he was working on team strategy.  
  
Harry smiled down at the team below him. Ron and Seamus were beaters, Alicia, Katie and Angelina, were still the team chasers, and Ginny was Oliver's replacement as keeper. The team was well organized and Harry thought they had a good chance of winning the cup this season. The second match of the season was against the Slytherins, who had managed to weasel their way out of facing Gryffindor in the first match of the season. Instead the Gryffindors had faced Hufflepuff, and beat them 250 to 30.  
  
Harry smiled at the memory; the team had been elated by the win. The partying had lasted well into the night and McGonagall had been forced to send them all to bed at around two in the morning. He hoped they would continue the trend, but he was expecting a hard match against Slytherin. Draco had put together an excellent side for his house this season, But Harry knew that he was still the better seeker, so as long as Slytherin didn't out score them too badly everything would go well.  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a large brown owl. It flew straight towards him on his broom and Harry decided it would be better to be on the ground when the owl reached him. He pointed his broomstick downwards and landed gracefully. The owl, seeming annoyed by having to chase Harry stayed only long enough for his to remove the parchment before flying to the owlry for food.  
  
Harry unrolled the parchment and read its contents. Good he thought Sirius is in town. Hmm . Wonder what he wants to tell me. Harry shrugged off his questions, shoved the parchment in his pocket and kicked off into the air. This would have to wait until after practice, the Slytherin match was only 3 weeks away.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Almost a week had passed since Draco had sent his note to Sirius, but it was still largely on his mind. The rest of the student body was excited about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. He would go, maybe pick up a new book, and of course replenish his liquor supply, but he wasn't nearly as excited as everyone else. Draco rose smoothly from the chair he had been brooding in to pour himself another drink. It was Friday; therefore, as was becoming tradition for him, he planned to drink until he forgot everything that was wrong in his life, until he couldn't hear his fathers voice in his ear and therefore, until he passed out.  
  
As a token of appreciation to him, their amazing Quidditch captain, his house mates had given him the one single bedroom not occupied by a prefect. He scanned the stone walls hung with elegant tapestries depicting various aspects of life at school, there were no windows in the room and the overall atmosphere was gloomy. He stopped his scrutiny at the doorway, there was a distinct tapping noise coming from it, and when he rose and opened the heavy oak door a harried owl swooped through and landed on his bed.  
  
Draco untied the roll of parchment and tossed it on the table to read later. He slipped a small cracker to the owl. The beautiful bird, a gift from his father, nibbled gently on his ear before making her graceful exit through the still open door. He closed it behind her and returned to his chair, and his drink.  
  
The parchment sitting on the table beside him called to his curiosity and he unrolled it. The bold scrawl of Sirius Black jumped out at him. "We need to talk do we?" he shrugged, "not as if I have anything to say. He probably just wants to lecture me." He swirled his drink thoughtfully, "wonder if Potter will be there." A long slow sip of vodka brought his mind back to the problem at hand. The décor in his room definitely needed something. He would just have to do something about it this weekend. Maybe mother could be persuaded to take him shopping over Christmas.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A week later, at the other end of the castle, Ginny Weasley woke with a smile. Today was a Hogsmeade day. She loved the small, All-Wizarding town, and today she, Hermione and Ron were going without Harry. As much as she had once thought she loved the boy hero, Ginny found that she had more fun with both her brother and Hermione when Harry wasn't a part of the group.  
  
She rose from her bed with a bounce and moved to the wardrobe to dress. On weekends, since there were no classes, students wore mostly Muggle clothing under their robes. She selected a pair of comfy jeans and a tight blue shirt that accented her eyes and pulled them on. With a quick charm she smoothed hr sleep-mussed hair and practically skipped out of the room.  
  
She continued to float on her good mood throughout the morning and entertained her brother and his friends with stupid jokes all the way down to Hogsmeade. Harry left the group almost as soon as they entered the village; he came with them to grab a butterbeer, but then made his way to the Shrieking Shack. Ginny watched him walk away and was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't disappointed when he disappeared from view. She didn't know when it had happened, but gradually her crush on Harry had faded, and now it seemed to be completely gone.  
  
Ron insisted that they go to Honeydukes so he could stock up. Ginny laughed and made a mental note not to eat anything he offered her for a while. He was getting to be almost as bad as the twins as far as playing pranks on her went. The three of them bought their candy and wandered back into the street.  
  
"Think Harry'll come find us when he's done with Sirius?" Ron asked. Ginny smiled at her brother, knowing how much he wanted to see Sirius.  
  
"Potter off playing hero again?" A nasty voice sneered. It was Malfoy. "Or did he just come to his senses finally and dump the lot of you?"  
  
Ginny was appalled, she had heard Malfoy was a bastard, but she'd never seen him this vicious. Nor had she ever seen Ron this angry. Hermione had an arm wrapped around his elbow and a hand gripping the back of his robes in a desperate attempt to restrain him.  
  
"Letting a filthy Mudblood tramp control you Weasel?" Draco crawled, a self satisfied smirk on his thin lips. "I thought even you were stronger than that."  
  
Draco's sneer was too much for Ginny to take. With an angry growl she launched herself at him. The impact of her hands on his chest knocked them both to the ground.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Harry arrived in Hogsmeade with the rest of his classmates, but separated from the soon after. He bought a bottle of butter beer and then walked towards the shrieking shack for his meeting with Sirius. Ron and Hermione had been disappointed when Harry had told them Sirius only wanted to see him this time, but he could tell Ginny was elated. Lately he had noticed she looked a little like she had in first year. Lost, vulnerable and confused, almost like she didn't know which way was up. He was glad for her sake that Ron and Hermione would be with her today; he had a feeling that she needed them more than even she knew.  
  
Harry reached the Shack, no Sirius, oh well I must be early. He thought settling on the steps. There was an interesting view from these steps, all off Hogsmeade lay spread out just slightly below him, he could see every one wandering in and out of shops, but he was separated from the action by distance. Seeing a pair of red heads and a girl with bushy brown hair exiting Honey Dukes Harry smiled. Good, Ginny's still with them. He didn't know why, but he felt a tension lessen, a tension that he hadn't known existed.  
  
He continued to watch the threesome, it was fun to observe from a distance, her could tell by the body language that Ron was upset about something and Hermione was trying to calm him down. He saw a blonde head, Malfoy he thought with distaste. The boy seemed to be by himself, a rare occurrence, but obviously still as mean as ever, even without the backup.  
  
Harry could see Hermione grab Ron's cloak, holding him back, keeping him from jumping Malfoy. In the next five seconds so many things happened that Harry wasn't sure what he really saw. Ginny jumped Draco and they fell to the ground. Several Slytherins seeing their leader at the bottom of a fight ran forward to help him. Hermione lost her grip on Ron and he jumped at Draco enraged. Crabbe grabbed Ron by the back of the shirt, hauling him off Draco, all around them Slytherins fought with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who had come to aid Ginny. Harry was on the verge of running down to help his friends when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"You're a bit early Harry," Sirius said, smiling at his godson. "What is it that's got you so captivated down there?" He looked down at the street below them. "What happened down there?" There was a hint of laughter in his voice as he looked down at the fighting crowd, teachers had come out and were separating their brawling students.  
  
Harry smiled, "Malfoy" he said. For most people that would have been explanation enough, but Sirius still looked confused so Harry continued. "He said something that got Ron, Ginny and Hermione pretty worked up, and Ginny jumped him." Harry laughed at the memory. "It was all right until Malfoy's buddies came out to aid him. Then Ron got in on it, and well . . ." He gestured to the crowd and shrugged. "I think you can guess the rest"  
  
Sirius laughed again, a deep hearty sound that resonated in Harry's ears. "I take it your still not getting along with Malfoy."  
  
Harry gave him a look that clearly said 'and your first clue was?', earning another round of laughter. "Are you about done?" he asked, looking slightly put off. "I thought there was something important we needed to discuss. Possibly someone I had to meet?"  
  
Sirius sobered enough to look at his godson without cracking up. "Yes there was someone I wanted you to meet. But I have a feeling he won't show up, so why don't we go get a butter beer?" He turned and walked off down the hill, expecting Harry to follow.  
  
Sitting on the steps, watching his Godfather stride off towards Hogsmeade, Harry shook his head; Sirius was getting weirder by the year. He laughed quietly to himself, the cancelled meeting practically forgotten, Harry stood and followed his godfather down the hill.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Potter off playing hero again?" Draco sneered at Weasley and the two girls with him. The angry red flush of anger his words inspired gave him a perverse thrill. He narrowed his eyes and his face contorted into an expression of intense loathing. " Or did he just come to his senses finally and dump the lot of you?"  
  
Draco felt intense pleasure when he saw Granger grad hold of Weasley to keep him back. "Letting a filthy Mudblood tramp control you Weasel?" He shook his head in mock disappointment. "I thought even you were stronger than that." He smirked and was ready to push past them when suddenly he found himself flat out on his back, the Weasley girl, the one who had made that ridiculous valentine for Potter years before, sitting on top of him, pounding him with her fists. He lay there, too stunned to move for several moments, and then once he had regained his senses he sustained several blows while trying to grab hold of her wrists, to pin her arms together.  
  
Draco felt a shock of cold from the ring he wore on the middle finger of his right hand. Oh no. he thought desperately trying to separate himself form the young Weasley, not this. not now. He let go of her wrists in a last effort to get out from under her, "Get off of me." He commanded, just before the world faded to gray.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Cito Belligero is a curse I invented for this story. It's a curse that causes civil unrest among Muggles; they will fight w/ every one they see, and it spreads like a virus. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
The tone of Malfoy's voice startled Ginny; it had held a distinct trace of panic. She tried to roll off of him, but her hair was caught in the clasp of his cloak. "What the?" She exclaimed. Her vision faded to gray, she felt a tug at her belly button and the sensation of flying. She could feel Malfoy beside her. It felt like traveling by portkey, but why on earth would there have been a portkey in the middle of Hogsmeade?  
  
The pair hit the ground with a resounding crash. Ginny's head rebounded against the hard marble and she saw flashes of light that she was certain weren't actually there. Malfoy stood quickly, dusting off his clothes with quick practiced motions. He looked down at her, his expression a mixture of annoyance and confusion. "Come on." He said turning and striding down the corridor.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Ginny!" Ron yelled, scanning the crowded street, frantic for a glimpse of his sister. Neither she nor Malfoy had been seen since the fight had broken out. It was as if they had disappeared into thin air. But since that was impossible by Ron's standards he continued to scan the crowded street.  
  
Hermione tugged gently at his arm, "Ron. I see Sirius and Harry, let's go over to them, maybe they saw something." She pulled again, gently, and he followed.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked. "She didn't get hauled off by one of the professors for jumping Malfoy did she?"  
  
"No."  
  
The strain in Hermione's voice registered with Sirius and he turned his entire attention to her. "You don't know where she is do you?" his voice was full of concern.  
  
"No, and no one seems to be able to find Malfoy either. It's like they both disappeared. One minute they were there, and now they're nowhere."  
  
"Wait a second. Both Ginny and Malfoy are gone?" Harry asked, stunned. "And no one has seen them?"  
  
"What are you thinking Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I don't know."  
  
"You have an idea what happened and I know it." Sirius looked heard at him, "Let's go sit down somewhere quiet so you can tell us what's going through that head of yours."  
  
The group moved down the street, away from the crowd. "Alright Harry, spill." Ron said, turning on his friend.  
  
"I don't know for sure," Harry began hesitantly, "It's just an idea."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Father!" Draco's voice echoed off the cold stone walls of the Malfoy Mansion. He was furious. Lucius knew that today was a Hogsmeade day. What was he thinking? The Weasley girl followed him mutely down the passage. At the door to his father's study he turned to face her, "Wait here."  
  
The heavy cedar door swung open silently, and closed behind his with a soft click. Lucius sat behind his desk, scotch in hand. He motioned for his son to sit. "I have a job for you." He stated simply, his manner relaxed. Maybe he forgot about Hogsmeade Draco mused silently.  
  
"What is it sir?" he asked aloud. Draco wasn't sure why, but he thought telling his father that the youngest Weasley had been transported here with him, and was, at that moment, sitting out side, was most likely a bad idea, so he didn't.  
  
"I need you to go to Romania and bring me back a Welsh egg."  
  
Draco pinched himself, his father wanted a what? A dragon egg? What ever for? "Sir?" he asked, certain he had misheard, or at least misinterpreted his father's request.  
  
"You heard me." Lucius said, smiling coldly at his son. "I need it for a potion."  
  
He's off his onion, Draco thought, amazed at how soothing that thought was. He's completely barking. Me? Go to Romania and get a Dragon egg? Sure dad! I'd love to. Right after I ravish Ron Weasley, shave my head and dye my bare scalp purple. Of course none of those thoughts were said out loud. "How exactly would you like me to do this?" He asked instead.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Out in the hallway Ginny amused herself by looking at the portraits of Malfoy's past. She knew that all the people in the pictured were Malfoys purely because they sneered at her as she passed. She was a little worried. After all she was in the Malfoy Manner, (at least she assumed that was where they were, since Draco had know his way around and the walls were lined with paintings of his ancestors). But despite the nagging feeling of worry she found herself captivated by the intricate décor. From what she knew of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy she had always assumed their home would be over decorated and horribly pretentious. Instead the stone and marble were decorated in a way that, despite being dark, was rich and elegant.  
  
Ginny shivered, the stone walls and marble flooring were as cold as they were beautiful and consequently so was the air. She leaned her head against the icy wall next to the door Draco had left by. "What's taking so bloody long?" she asked the silent entryway.  
  
She hadn't been standing there for more than a minute when the huge ornate door was flung open revealing not Draco, but Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" The cold cultured voice sent a sick icy sensation through Ginny's stomach and for a minute she worried that she might actually vomit. The tall blond man looked down on her, his expression one of distaste. "Explain." He commanded.  
  
Ginny felt her throat dry over, she didn't have a clue what to say. She probably knew less about why she was there than he did.  
  
"It was the ring father." Draco's voice cut smoothly through the silence. "She ran into me and her hair got caught in my cape and apparently that was enough contact to bring her with me when you summoned."  
  
Ginny stared, why had he done that? First answering for her and then changing the truth to make it sound innocent. She swallowed, and waited for Lucius to comment.  
  
"Very well," he said, no emotion given away in his voice or in his face, his expression had returned to the Malfoy practiced blank. "Come with me, both of you." He turned and strode quickly down the passageway.  
  
Ginny scrambled to her feet and hurried after him, Draco behind her. Lucius led them through several dark and deserted corridors before stopping briefly at a set of beautifully carved doors. "Wait here." He commanded sharply before disappearing into the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ginny rounded on Draco, her panic giving way to anger. "Why are we here?"  
  
Draco let out a defeated sigh. "I don't know what that was all about, or why you're here. No one else has even been brought with me, but then again most people don't tackle me in the middle of Hogsmead either." A small smile danced across his lips, before he regained the practiced blank. "The only thing I do know is that Lucius doesn't trust you, so we're probably headed for the dungeons."  
  
Ginny would have asked more but at that moment Lucius rejoined them. "Draco, I have an important client, if you could take Miss Weasley," he spoke her name as if it offended him, "to the tower, I will be there shortly." With that he turned and left.  
  
Draco led Ginny through a maze of corridors and stairwells until he reached a small plain wooden door. "You go up here, wait for me at the top, there are a few things I need to get from my room."  
  
Walking away from her Draco wondered whether she would be smart enough to take the escape opportunity he had just given her, or if she would follow his orders. He entered his bedroom quietly. If they were going to be in the tower he would need a few things, like an extra cloak and a warmer shirt. He changed quickly; hoping his father wouldn't notice the switch, filled his pockets with anything he thought might come in handy, and then returned to the place he had left Ginny.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"But the girl."  
  
"Never mind her she will be useful in time. You don't think it was an accident that she came with him now do you?" The wintry voice was mocking. "Honestly if you can't even complete a task this simple." the voice tailed off suggestively.  
  
"I'm sorry Excellency." Lucius bowed low, "I won't doubt you again."  
  
"Good. Now, where are they?"  
  
"Draco took her to the tower, and I told him to wait there." He smiled, "Of course Draco doesn't know that the door only opens from the outside, and that he is to stay there all night."  
  
"They will not be out there all night just because you are in a vindictive mood. My plans will not wait that long for some childish bout of fancy. I want them on their way tonight."  
  
"The girl as well?"  
  
"Yes. You will bind her to him with that ring you used to bind Draco to you, and you will send them on their way tonight."  
  
"Yes Excellency." With a final bow Lucius slipped off into the darkness.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"So you think.?" Ron stared at Harry open mouthed. "You think they're at Malfoy Manner?" he turned away, pacing distractedly, muttering under his breath.  
  
"I think Harry's on to something," Sirius said, watching Ron pace with a good humored smile. "I know Lucius summons his boy at least twice a month, so it all fits."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement, "Think about it Ron, Malfoy's not the jewelry wearing type, but yet he's never without that ring. Maybe this is why."  
  
"You're all mad!" Ron said, stopping his pacing long enough to stare incredulously at them all. "My sister has disappeared and all you can do is spin wild fantastical tales about summoning rings." he paled visibly. "Oh no."  
  
"What?" Hermione was the first to ask, moving to his side.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no," He lowered himself to the ground. "You're right. Oh no, oh no. She's. Oh no, oh no, oh no."  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled directly into his friend's ear, snapping him out of his stupor. "What is it?"  
  
"When they were fighting, I heard Malfoy get all panicky and he told her to get off him. And then." he began to rock distractedly, his eyes staring blankly into space.  
  
"And then?" Sirius prompted patiently.  
  
"And then." Ron seemed unable to continue.  
  
"And then Ginny said something, I don't remember what. And then they disappeared." Hermione finished Ron's story. "I didn't see anything, that Bulstrode bitch had my head pinned, but I heard a popping noise, like the sound someone disapparating makes." She stopped and looked at Sirius her face puzzled, "What are we going to do? We can't exactly storm the manor and demand her release can we?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I know you hate to hear this but there's nothing you three can do this time. I want you to go back to Hogwarts. If you see or hear anything about Ginny or about Malfoy then I want you to owl me, but other than that, do nothing."  
  
"But." Ron tried.  
  
"But nothing. You will do nothing. Understand?" he gentled his tone, "I have to go now, but I promise to find out what's going on, and as soon as I do I will owl you." He smiled at their woebegone expressions, "I'll be in touch, don't worry too much."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ginny stood at in the doorway, her mind a mess of indecision. Should she do as Malfoy had told her to and wait for Lucius to come punish her, or should she take a risk and try to run? She watched Malfoy disappear around a corner in the corridor and made up her mind. Draco was most likely hiding just around the bend, just waiting for her to try and run, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. With a resigned sigh she turned, pulled open the door, and climbed the narrow staircase.  
  
The air was dusty and hot. Obviously not the part of the manor guests are normally sent to Ginny thought dryly, imagining the prissy Narcissa Malfoy climbing these steps. The notion was so ridiculous that Ginny found herself smiling. She had only ever seen Malfoy's mother once, but the image was planted firmly in her mind. Tall, slender and blonde Narcissa Malfoy had all the potential for beauty. Unfortunately she had her face constantly contorted into a look of intense revulsion, which made her resemble an overgrown, spoilt child. In many ways Draco looked exactly like his mother, both were slender and fair, and both would have been beautiful had it not been for their facial expressions.  
  
At the top of the stairs was a small doorway. Rusted hinges on one side of the opening attested to the fact that there had, at one time, been a door there, but not for some time. Ginny stepped through the opening and took in her surroundings. She was standing on what appeared to be the roof of the tallest tower of the manor. There were short walls, probably three feet or so tall, surrounding the flat circular space. The area was probably ten feet in diameter, not nearly big enough for Ginny's comfort, and paved with large granite blocks. Despite being terrified of being stuck up here for a long period of time Ginny stood for a moment to admire the view. The manor and its surrounding grounds stretched out at her feet, in the distance she could see a rushing river parting the forest. Off on the horizon sat a quaint little village, shimmering in the early evening heat. It was a gorgeous view.  
  
The cawing of a crow startled Ginny back to the present. She turned back to the doorway she had come from, there was no way she was meeting with Lucius Malfoy and his son in this place. The wall where the doorway had been was solid and bare; not a single opening marred its pristine granite surface. Ginny ran her hands along it, hoping desperately that it was just an illusion but knowing that it wasn't. She reached inside her robes and grasped her wand firmly. "Alohomora" Ginny shouted, pointing her wand at where the doorway had been.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She pounded at the hard stone with her fists furious with herself for coming up here, for not knowing what to do, for being so scared. Finally, giving up, Ginny curled herself into a ball and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Draco reached the top step and looked through the doorway, trying to catch a glimpse of Ginny. He saw her, curled up in a ball, fast asleep. "Ginny," he whispered fiercely, "get up!" when she didn't stir he moved to her side and shook her firmly. "Wake up!" She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Draco," she groaned, "What.? Where am I?" She sat up and looked around in a panic, her memories slowly returning. "Oh no." she whirled around to face the wall that had once been a doorway. It was still solid stone. "How did you get up here?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"The doorway," Draco said, looking at her as if he thought she were insane. "You know the one." he trailed off in horror. "Oh shit. It's gone." He sat down heavily. "Good thing I brought this." He reached into his robes and pulled out a tiny blanket and his wand. Whispering a quick enlarging charm he spread the blanket over both of them. "Knowing my father we could be here a very long time." He said by way of explanation.  
  
Ginny shifted quickly away from him, her mind still groggy from her nap. "Why are we out here?" Her voice was still thick from sleep, but it cleared quickly in her panic. "I thought you said he'd take me to the dungeons." She turned to glare at him.  
  
"Normally he does," Draco paused to think, "Apparently he doesn't trust me any more than he trusts you." At Ginny's blank look he attempted to explain. "Ever since I was a child my father has used the dungeons as a place of teaching as well as a place of punishment. There isn't a cell I can't break into. And there is only one I don't know how to break out of. So you see, unless he traps us in the same cell."  
Draco's voice trailed off and another, colder and more precise, picked up the broken sentence. ".There is no way he could keep either of you imprisoned for long."  
  
Draco stiffened, his gaze fixed on a point beyond Ginny's head. "Good evening Father."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It was with heavy spirits that the trio arrived back in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius had promised them he would make contact with them as soon as he knew anything, but the assurance did nothing to raise their gloomy spirits. Ron especially looked as though Quidditch had been cancelled on a permanent basis.  
  
"He'll find her." Hermione said her tone reassuring. She knew it was hollow comfort, but needed to hear it as much as Harry and Ron did. Her stomach was in knots and she was certain she wouldn't breathe normally again until Ginny was returned. Completely uncomfortable with her own terror Hermione did the only thing she knew that would calm her nerves: homework.  
  
There was a rather difficult Potions assignment due at the end of the month. The students were to research a natural poison, one from either a poisonous plant or animal venom, and its antidote. Then after the research was completed each student would brew his or her antidote and test it on either themselves or their pet, depending on how potent the poison was. Hermione had chosen the deadly poison that was formed when a Venomous Tentacula was combined with the deadly Aconite. The hybrid had fascinated her and she had already dedicated countless hours to researching the breeding process and stages of development. There were only three known hybrids, but since the hybrid plants looked no different than the original Venomous Tentacula - apart from the slightly larger and brighter flowers, which could only be seen if a hybrid was grown directly beside a normal plant - it was hard to get an exact number.  
  
The plants venom was deadly and had killed more than one innocent Herbologist since its creation in the 1820's. The danger in its bite was not really the poisoning - the poison was slow to spread, sometimes taking as long as a week to reach its full effects. Instead the reason nearly all who were attacked by this plant died of its poison was that they did not realize which plant they had been attacked by and so did not bother to take the serum. By the time they had discovered that effects of the plants poison were wearing off relatively slowly, it would be too late to create the antidote. It was tragic really. The antidote was very simple to make, but it took five full days, and most people would not realize what they had been attacked by for a full four of the seven they had before the poison reached its full potency and threw them into a coma. Once in the coma there was little that modern medicine could do.  
  
Hermione had attempted to get Ron and Harry as interested in the project as she was, but her every attempt had failed. Now, as she pulled out her books and curled up in a crimson arm chair to go over her notes yet again, she could feel their irritation as if it were a fourth person in the room. She ignored it for a few minutes, but finally gave up and, slamming her books shut, whirled to confront their accusing stares.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
Ron was the first to respond, Harry had wisely decided to abstain from the confrontation. "My sister is missing and YOU don't even care. All you care about is that stupid potions assignment."  
  
Hermione could hear the angry beating of her heart as she absorbed Ron's hurtful words. "Excuse me?" she asked, he voice deceptively calm.  
  
"You heard me!" Ron said heatedly. His eyes were narrowed into a glare and his face was glowing red indignation. "You don't care about Ginny as long as it doesn't upset your study tables and perfect scores. How can you be so insensitive?"  
  
Hermione, if it were possible, grew angrier. She slipped her books calmly into the book bag that lay at her feet and rose slowly to a standing position. Her facial expression was deadly calm as she walked the three steps to Ron's chair. "Don't you EVER accuse me of being insensitive again you emotionally-stunted asshole." She said, anger lowering her voice's pitch by several pitches. With a single glare Hermione stalked out of the portrait hole.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. This is not happening, she told herself, refusing to turn and look at the man who she feared second only to Tom Riddle.  
  
In front of her Draco sat silently staring at his father. Lucius Malfoy was an evil man to the core and Draco was sure he would be only too happy to dispose of his son right along side the Weasley girl if he had the chance. His father's face was set in the trademark Malfoy expression of blankness but Draco could tell from the set of his father's shoulders and the slight tightening of his hands that Lucius Malfoy had heard and deduced more than he was letting on.  
  
"Don't tell me your parents didn't pause long enough to teach any of their offspring even a particle of polite behavior." Lucius' voice cut through the air, poison dripping from every syllable.  
  
If Ginny heard him it didn't show. Her eyes remained resolutely shut, her posture tight and her lips pressed into a grim line.  
  
"Look at me when I speak to you." Lucius commanded taking a step towards her.  
  
Ginny remained where she sat.  
  
With two long strides he was beside her. His left hand reached out to grab her shoulder and he pun her around so she was facing him. "I will not be treated in this manner!" His voice had not risen in volume at all but fury was evident and Ginny couldn't help flinching.  
  
Draco watched the scene helplessly, cursing his own stupidity. He should have warned Weasley better or simply whipped off his father's stupid ring, grabbed her and run. This situation could not end in any way that would leave everyone involved alive and in one piece and there was nothing he could do to ensure that the Weasley would survive. Normally he wouldn't have cared either way about her, but if he were to ever escape his father's clutches he would have to attach himself to the other side, and that meant saving Weaslette's neck. His only consolation was that it was this Weasley and not one of her brothers. He had no reason, apart from her being a Weasley and the ever annoying Potter infatuation, to dislike her and from what he could tell she would be easily controlled. Possibly this was a good thing for him. If he could single handedly save the Trio's baby from untold horrors they would have to trust Sirius' opinion of his reform.  
  
Lucius' voice cut through Draco's thoughts. "Draco. Take this," he pointed to Ginny with a sneer, "to the ivory room. And get her cleaned up. Dinner is in an hour I expect you both to be prompt."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped opening an unattractive and uncharacteristic expression of shock; this wasn't at all what he had been expecting. What was his father playing at?  
  
Lucius smiled malevolently and tossed a ring onto the stone at his feet, "Make sure she wears this." He then turned and stalked off through the doorway which had reappeared in the granite wall.  
  
Draco continued to stare at the door long after his father's disappearance. He finally came to his senses and reached for the ring that glistened against he stone. "Here." He said, thrusting it at Ginny. "We would do well to not keep him waiting. I'll show you to your room." He rose and offered a hand to her.  
  
Ginny took the ring - a beautiful gold band set with a single square ruby - and slid it onto her thumb. It fit perfectly. She stood up, ignoring Draco's hand completely and walked towards the door. She had planned to simply walk out of the tower and attempt to leave the place, but her ill- formed scheme was cut short when she ran into an invisible barrier in the door's opening. She narrowed her eyes and turned angrily on Malfoy. "What's the deal ferret?" She snarled, realizing belatedly that it might not be a good idea to insult her only ally.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sirius let out a growl of frustration. He had never seen a place harder to get into than Malfoy Manor. He had expected wards, and maybe some type of guard, but nothing in his past experience or in his wildest imaginings could have prepared him for the challenge. Miles away from the supposed location of the untraceable Malfoy Mansion Sirius had already passed through two wards and now, looming ahead of him in the dusk was the first wall.  
  
Twenty feet tall and made of solid granite blocks the wall itself would have been enough to discourage all but the most determined trespasser. But this was a wall protecting the Malfoy family, and as such was covered completely with a vine that looked distinctly menacing.  
  
Wishing fervently that he had paid more attention in Herbology Sirius approached the wall. His first choice would be to just skip this whole adventure, but he knew that he would keep his promise to Harry. Up close the plant looked no less intimidating; in fact it looked much more dangerous. The spiky red plant writhed and reached out towards Sirius, causing him to shy backwards, wracking his brain for some memory of this plant. He was certain he'd seen it before. Meaning it was probably present in the greenhouses at Hogwarts.  
  
"Venomous Tentacula" Sirius murmured, "Of course."  
  
At its normal size Venomous Tentacula was fairly harmless, but with a simple swelling solution it could grow to be rather dangerous, and with the addition of an anti-aging spell the plant could be kept at the teething stage for years.  
  
"Bloody brilliant," Sirius said, staring at the plant, "but how the hell am I supposed to get past it?"  
  
Deciding that a simple stunning spell just wouldn't do the trick he looked around for an inspiration, his eyes fell on a rather large branch that had fallen from a nearby tree. Sirius walked over to it and, with a simple spell, transfigured it into a broomstick. Wondering why this solution hadn't occurred to him before Sirius kicked off into the air and soared over the wall.  
  
Wind whipped against his face and Sirius smiled. He had always loved to fly, but lately finding the time had been hard. He looked down at the wall he had just cleared, a triumphant grin on his face. If the rest of the Malfoy wards are like this one he thought I'll be there in no time. This confident attitude lasted about six seconds, before Sirius felt a slap of cold and a tugging at his navel. The colors around him blurred and he cursed his own idiocy. Obviously the Malfoy mansion wouldn't be accessible from the air; he's probably hit a kind of portkey that would send him who knew where.  
  
With a resounding thump Sirius dropped to the ground. His head was spinning from the unexpected journey, and it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't outside any longer. Walls of crudely chiseled stone surrounded him on all sides, their solid presence broken only once by a solid oak door. Water dripped from one side of the ceiling, forming a toxic looking puddle on the rough stone floor. He rose to his feet and paced a bit. This must be one of Lucius Malfoy's famous dungeon cells, meaning no escape would be possible. Groaning in fury at his stupidity Sirius collapsed against the door. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco barely controlled an urge to laugh at Ginny's change in demeanor. When his father had been in the room she had cowered, but now she was like a caged tiger. Her red hair was messy beyond belief and floated around her flushed face like a cloud of fire. Her brown eyes regarded him with unconcealed hostility. If she hadn't been a Weasley he would have almost found her pretty. This last thought sobered him quickly. She was a Weasley, and her safety was in his hands and with it his reputation. "The deal," he said steadily, walked past her and towards the doorway, "is that that pretty little ring you slipped onto your thumb is one of my father's greatest inventions. Not only does it allow him to track your movement for as long as you wear it, but it allows him to summon you to him, and you cannot remove it. It's brilliant really. He has you completely under his control and yet you aren't taking up dungeon space and you can be useful to him. Did I mention the fact that you can't talk about the ring to anyone who doesn't also have one?" Draco had reached a near hysterical point in his little speech. "That is the best part. There is no way even wonder boy could save you right now. So I suggest we go to our chambers and get ready for dinner."

Ginny's expression had changed from one of anger to one of revulsion to one of fear throughout Draco's speech. He felt a wave a pity for her. She had really done nothing to deserve this, unless tackling him counted, and that he assumed that she would never have done if she had known what it would cost her. He stepped through the doorway and turned to face her, "Come on then. I'll show you to your room."

Ginny followed him wordlessly through the archway, down the stairs and through a dizzying maze of corridors. They stopped in front of an ornate door and Draco opened in slowly. The room revealed was large and one of the most elegant Ginny had ever seen. "This," Draco announced with a dramatic sweep of his arm, "is the Ivory room." He pushed the door all the way open and nudged her inside. "There's a washroom over there and there will be clothes appropriate for dinner hung in the wardrobe. I'll be back in forty minutes."

Ginny stood for several minutes in the doorway of the room simply staring at the elegant décor. The Ivory room was true to its name. Everything from the marble floor to the draperies around the bed and the satin sheets was a glistening ivory. In fact the only real color in the room was Ginny herself. She was almost afraid to touch anything least she ruin the perfection of the suite but Malfoy's parting words forced her to head straight to the bathing area.

The bathroom was as beautiful as the bedroom and nearly as monochromatic. The ivory marble was broken only by gold fixtures. There were thick towels hanging neatly on the towel rack and a satin bathrobe hung on the back of the door. She filled the bath with warm water and bubbles that smelt of peppermint. The talking mirror above the sink had helpfully told her she looked dreadful and she was determined that none of her strain should show when she went to dine with the Malfoy family. As baffled as she was by their behavior, Ginny knew she would have to work hard not to show her anxiety.

The short bath was refreshing and Ginny felt a thousand times better when it was over. She dried her hair with a quick drying charm and twisted it into a ponytail. The satin robe that had been left for her was charmed so that it fit perfectly and she wished fervently that she didn't have to change out of it and go down to eat. In the wardrobe she found several clothing choices. There were three sets of fancy outer robes with a dozen or so dresses that could be worn underneath. Everything was a lovely golden color that complemented the ivory of the room and was, in turn, made even more beautiful by its surroundings.

Ginny gave up any pretenses of self control she might still have been holding onto and allowed herself to gape at the dresses, trying on at least four before settling on the perfect one for the evening. Her choice; an ivory floor length gown cut in a A-line with a simple V neck, spaghetti straps and a low cut back. The covering layer was cut in a similar A-line and had only one clasp, a butterfly right at chest level.

With the aid of a few simple spells her mother had taught her Ginny styled her hair into a simple bun and applied enough makeup to cover the exhaustion that showed in her every feature. There were ivory ballet slippers on the floor and she slid into them, sighing with contentment at the way they molded to her feet.

A knock at the door brought her mind back to the present dilemma and she suffered a moment of panic. She was going to dine with the Malfoy's, the evilest family she had ever seen, a family that had every reason to want her dead and buried. After all she was the youngest of the Weasley family – a family the Malfoys held in contempt – and she had been present for at least three of the times Harry Potter had foiled the Dark Lord and his minions. She moved with great reluctance to open the door. There was nothing like deep seeded hatred to ad enjoyment to a last meal.

Draco left Ginny at her room and hurried back to his own. If he moved fast he should be able to owl Sirius and let him know what was going on. There would be no benefit in a kamikaze mission to save Ginny. The Malfoy Manor was impenetrable unless you either were a Malfoy yourself or bound to one. That was one of the reasons that Draco had been so surprised when Lucius had given Ginny that ring, for it would allow her to move with relative safety throughout the grounds and the house itself. Of course her movements would be tracked and certain warded rooms would refuse her access, but she would still be able to move quite freely.

His owl was perched, as always, on a bedpost. Its beautiful head turned towards the door, acknowledging its master's presence. "Hello." Draco said softly, moving towards the magnificent animal. The bird allowed itself to be pet, but its dignity would not allow for more than a slight screech in greeting. Draco moved from the bird to his desk and wrote a quick note to Sirius.

Sirius,

Ginny is with me. She's fine.

There's no point in coming, you

won't be able to get pas the wards.

I will send word when I know what

My father has planned.

Draco

Finished his letter he sealed it with a drop of green wax and tied it to his owl's leg. He watched as the bird disappeared into the early evening sky and then turned to prepare for dinner.

Draco pulled on the black velvet dress robes that he knew were his mother's favorite and looked critically at his reflection in the mirror that he had silenced in a fit of irritation months before after it told him he looked like a cherub in his school uniform. This outfit was far from being his favorite, but he felt it would be in his best interest to ingratiate himself to at least one of his parents at that evening's meal. He didn't like the look of the current situation. No one told him anything, no one ever had unless they were giving him orders, but he was certain that his father was once again serving someone else's orders and not his own whims. That was the only possible explanation for the simple fact that the Weasley still breathed. Whoever was in charge wanted her for something, some sick and evil purpose that he hoped, desperately, that he would be able to prevent. He couldn't find a connection between his father's plan for the Muggles and the "Mud-Bloods" and his and Ginny's current predicament.

A glance at the grandfather clock that stood in the farthest corner of the room from where he stood told him that he should go find Ginny so they would not be late for dinner. It would be of little help to either if they displeased him yet again tonight. Wrapping a cloak around his shoulders Draco strode out of the room.

The Ivory room was on the same floor as his own bedroom, but in a separate wing so it took a while for him to reach it. He knocked sharply on the door and waited, with ill-concealed impatience for Ginny to appear.

The door swung open quickly and Ginny emerged, a vision in the silk robes she had donned. Draco blinked once and then regained possession of his Malfoy cool and nodded at her. "Weasley" he said, offering her arm. She settled her fingers gently on his sleeve only a slight tilt of one perfectly shaped brow telling him of her confusion. He led the way to the dining hall in silence, contemplating her transformation for a good portion of the walk. He had never really noticed Ginny as a beauty, but now, seeing her in the type of finery that Pansy and the Patil twins took for granted, he couldn't understand how he had overlooked her before; she was radiant. Of course he was a Malfoy and she would never know that he found her even the least bit appealing.

The doors to the Dinning Hall loomed ahead of them and Ginny's fingers tightened on his arm. He reached up with one slender hand and squeezed her fingers reassuringly. "Relax," he whispered, "they can smell fear."

By dinner time at Hogwarts Ron's panic had risen to the point of an all-out nervous breakdown. Harry had stayed with him all afternoon, trying to calm his frantic best friend to no avail. By six o'clock he would have gladly joined Hermione in the Library and studied potions until he died of boredom. Sirius had not made contact yet. To Ron, this was the ultimate bad sign, but Harry understood it for what it truly was, a piece of hope.

If the worst had happened Sirius would have been back already with the news. True the best case scenario had been that Sirius would somehow perform a rapid rescue mission, but Harry's own adventures had taught him that those never went as quickly as planned. Most likely Sirius was still attempting to find Ginny within the extensive manor. Harry's only worry was that his God Father would act recklessly and get himself, or someone else, hurt.

Harry tried a variety of tactics to distract his panicked friend, but it was to no avail. He was finally forced to concede his failure when he beat Ron resoundingly at a game of Wizard's Chess. Having nothing to say or do that would comfort his friend Harry finally gave up. Nothing he had done had been helpful, and he wasn't sure Ron even knew he was in the room. Rising carefully Harry told his friend he was going to find Hermione and to come tell them if there was any news.

Ron glowered fiercely at Harry's back as his friend slipped out of the portrait hole. They didn't understand- how could they? - neither Harry or Hermione had siblings and so they couldn't know what it was like to sit around waiting to hear if one was alive or in mortal peril. _Wait a minute, _Ron thought, sitting straighter in his chair, _mortal peril. That's it! _With a manic smile on his face Ron jumped to his feet. The clock, why hadn't he thought of it before? He ran up to his dorm and grabbed the jar of floo powder that Harry kept on the dresser, he would apologize later. The common room was blessedly empty when Ron re-appeared and he headed straight for the fireplace. Tossing a pinch of the powder into the flames he called out "The Burrow" and stuck his head in.

The fireplace in the Weasley home was located conveniently in the most central room in the house, the kitchen. Ron scanned the room quickly and noted that Molly could not be far, as there were dishes scrubbing themselves in the sink, he would have to be fast. He craned his head to the side and, with narrowed eyes, attempted to read the hands on the Weasley's magical clock. The clock was, unfortunately, on the same side of the room as the fireplace and it was nearly impossible for Ron to see it, let alone to make out the different faces on the hands.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

The shout caused Ron to close his eyes in a desperate effort to disappear, he had desperately hoped to make this brief appearance unnoticed, but he should have known that doing so was practically impossible.

Molly strode across the room and knelt in front of her son. "WHAT are you DOING?" she bellowed, her cheeks red with irritation.

"I'm sorry mum." Ron said meekly, meeting his mother's fierce gaze with his timid one, all the while casting about in his mind for a decent lie. "It's just, I missed home."

Molly's gaze was suspicious but she couldn't help the slight softening the words brought. "Well then." She said, running a hand through her tussled red hair. "You'd best come in, I'll owl Dumbledore and we can floo you back later."

"No." Ron protested, "We can just talk like this can't we? For a minute." He was desperate to keep his mother from contacting Dumbledore. The man was practically psychic with his ability to know what was happening with each of his students. Ron was actually shocked that Dumbledore had not descended on the Gryffindors yet to find out about Ginny's whereabouts – surely he knew by now she hadn't returned.

Molly sighed deeply. "I know you're up to something, now come here at once. Dumbledore will not be pleased, but he will understand. I don't have time to be chatting with my silly children on the hearth all day. It's bad enough hat Ginny went wandering off to god-knows-where without my morning being wasted like this."

Ron was so busy trying to ward of the guilt-trip that he nearly missed the importance of his mother's statement. "What was that about Ginny?" he asked.

His mother rose out of sight and, for a moment, all Ron could see were her feet walking across the room, stopping and then returning. She held the clock out to him to inspect. "See?" she asked, "She's stuck here between school and lost, I suppose that means she's late returning from Hogsmead." Molly's voice increased in volume and pitch as she progressed to a full-on lecture. "You know Ron, I'm surprised at you, allowing your sister to wander about, not caring what happens. I would have expected this form the twins, but from you?" Her eyes flashed, and Ron wished he could simply withdraw his head form the fire and be done with it.

Molly's lecture continued until a none-too-gentle hand grasped Ron's shoulder and pulled him from the fire. "What are you doing?" Harry looked down at Ron with concern. "I came back fifteen minutes ago to get a book and you were talking to someone. Who was it?"

Ron would have been annoyed with Harry for being pulled out of the fire, if his friend had not just saved him from a lecture. "Mum." He said instead, rising to his feet and brushing soot from his hair. "I wanted to check the clock to see if Ginny was in danger, but mum caught me before I could." He grinned sheepishly.

Harry smiled at his friend, "Well? Is she ok?"

"I'm not sure," Ron said, his brow creasing in puzzlement, "The clock was poised between lost and school."

Harry considered the information. "But that can't be." He said sinking into a chair, "I checked the map before I went and studied; she's nowhere on it."

The cold echo of footsteps only served to increase Sirius' panic as he paced the small cell. Lucius was an unforgiving man and would not take lightly to Sirius' presence. His only real hope was that he could trick Lucius into believing he wasn't any sort of threat. But how could he?

A/N: I unconsciously stole the "they can smell fear" line from the movie What a Girl Wants. Oops  In other news: Huge apology in the months it took me to update. Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
